1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As an information-oriented technology develops, a market of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information increases. Accordingly, a use of a flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) increases. The LCD that can embody high resolution and that can increase a size as well as decrease a size is widely used.
The LCD is produced by dividing into a small module mounted in a mobile phone, or a digital camera, etc. and a large module mounted in a television, or a monitor, etc. The LCD is classified into a light receiving display device. The LCD receives light emitted from a light source of a backlight unit positioned at a lower part of a liquid crystal panel and expresses an image.
The LCD is largely divided into a transistor array substrate and a color filter substrate. In the transistor array substrate, a transistor including a gate, a semiconductor layer, a source, and a drain, and a subpixel including a pixel electrode that is connected to the source or the drain of the transistor are formed. A color filter and a black matrix are formed in the color filter substrate.
The liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit included in the LCD are received by a main support and an upper support. The main support has a plurality of step parts to receive the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit. Because a related art main support is designed so that a step part facing the liquid crystal panel among a plurality of step parts contacts with the liquid crystal panel, when an impact test is performed, while the liquid crystal panel is bent, a light guide part of the upper support is opened and a light guide part of the main support is opened and thus interference between the liquid crystal panel and the main support occurs. Accordingly, a damage (crack) frequently occurs from a central area of the liquid crystal panel.